A Whole Summer to Fall in Love
by Shizaya25
Summary: Tsugaru and Psyche fall in love at the beginning of college. Summer comes and both invite their twin brothers to vacation with them. Sadly, Shizuo and Izaya both hate each other. But can that change after spending a whole summer together?
1. Prologue

_**This is my first Fanfic, so...be nice! **_

_**I hope you enjoy the Prologue~!**_

"_**-"(-talking)**_

_**'-'(-thinking)**_

_**Rating will go up in later chapters  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

~Psyche's Pov~

Ever since I was young. No. Ever since I was _born_, I was in love with music. Music has been my life. You will never see me without my pink headphones on. In fact, I love music so much I want to do it for a living. I want to write and sing songs. I want my voice to be heard by millions.

Of course my family isn't that supportive of my dream, except fo my twin brother Izaya. He has been supporting my dream since I had it. Which is kind of shocking since he is the realistic one while I'm the dreamer. But its thanks to his help that I got into the college of my dreams. I would have never had the courage to apply if he didn't encourage me to.

Now here I am standing in my white skinny jeans, pink shirt, with my pink and white hello kitty messenger bag on my shoulder, in front of the art college of my dreams. The only problem now is I'm too nervous to walk in!

"Okay Psyche. You can do this." I tell myself quietly.

Taking a deep breath, I start walking up the stairs to the front doors. Shaking nervously as I walk. 'Almost there!'

"AHH!" I scream as I fall face forward on the fall. "Owwie!" I say as I wipe dirt off my face.

"Are you alright?" A calm voice behind me asks.

"Yeah I'm al..." I stop mid-sentence as I stare up into two beautiful blue eyes "...right." I finish after a few seconds pass.

The beautiful blond with blue eyes chuckles deeply and softly. Holding out his hand to me.

"That's good." he says as he lifts me up. "That was quite a trip you had. Looked painful."

"Uhh..." I blush and look down "I'm fine. I'm kind of clumsy. So I'm use to it." I start laughing nervously.

He chuckles again. Oh go how amazing it sounds to hear this angels deep chuckles.

"I'm Tsugaru. Freshman." He holds his hand out again, but this time for me to shake it. I smile the sweetest smile I can smile and shake his hand.

"I'm Psyche. Freshman too~!" He smiles back and me and we both start walking into the college together.

From that day forward Tsugaru and I have became close friends and soon after became lovers. Its been eight wonderful months together and its now June, summer vacation. Tsugaru and I have decided to spend it with our twin brothers. But what happened during our summer vacation, we all never seen coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the prologue. I know its not much, its just a little start up. I promise it will get better! <strong>

**Please Review and I might and try to get the first chapter ((which will be Izaya's pov)) in the next two days! xD**

**~Shizaya25**


	2. Chapter One

**First off, I want to thank you all for the reviews! I didn't think I would get that many so fast and have them all be good reviews about my story :D **

**Now here is the official first chapter of my story :3 Enjoy. **

***Oh one more thing in this story Tsugaru and Shizuo's blond hair is natural!***

"**-"-talking**

**'-' -thinking**

**ratings will go up in later chapters!**

**PS: SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

~Izaya's Pov~

I have a weakness. Yes, I Izaya Orihara have a weakness. You wouldn't think this weakness would be something so hyper, cute, loud, and my younger twin brother. But it is. Ever since we were born I had this over protectiveness about him. My theory is that its just cause Psyche and I are twins. Cause I never had the big brother protectiveness with Mairu or Kururi. Just with Psyche.

Anyways, the reason why I am being up my weakness is because I couldn't say no to Psyche when he asked me to spend summer vacation with him, his boyfriend and his boyfriend's older brother. Normally I wouldn't mind spending time with Psyche, but I don't like the thought of spending it watching Psyche suck his boyfriend's face off. Like he did during Christmas vacation when he bought Tsugaru over.

I like Tsugaru,I really do. He's calm, doesn't talk too much, and he doesn't bother me. But the thing I don't like about Tsugaru is the fact he looks so much like a _monster_ I know that I met at the beginning of college. Ugh, I'm not even going to bother telling you about a monster like _him_. Its summer vacation and I would like to relax for once. If I get the chance to that is.

Another thing I'm not looking forward to about this summer is the face I'm going to have to share a room with a stranger. Of course he's really not a stranger, but Tsugaru's older brother. Hopefully he doesn't bother me while we share a room together. I like my personal space. And sadly I won't be able to use my laptop to kill time while we share a room, cause where we are staying doesn't have wifi! I'm doing to go insane this whole summer.

Sadly its too late to change my mind and call Psyche up and tell him no, cause I'm already on the bus heading towards the cabin we are staying at. Apparently Tsugarus's family has a nice small cabin up by the ocean here at this small village we are staying at. Psyche thought it would be nice to spend summer by the ocean. Also Psyche is excited about the famous festival that they have here during the middle of the summer.

Looking out the window I see nothing but trees, dirt, and the ocean. 'The things I do for Psyche' I sigh and lean back in my seat. 'I mean really, what kind of town (ok village) doesn't have wifi? Are these people cave men!'

A half an hour pass and I reach my stop. Getting up I grab my two bags under my sit and get off the bus. In front of me is a long trail that is covered in trees. I see the cabin at the end of the long trail. Sighing in frustration from the fact I have to walk the long trail while carrying my bags. I start walking the trail.

It took me about five minutes to reach the cabin, so it wasn't that bad. But when I opened the front door I was greeted to my little brother sucking the face off his boyfriend. The two finally stop and notice me when I slam the door behind me. They both look at me with apologetic look on their face as both have a slight blush starting to form on their cheeks.

"Hey Nii-chan. How was the trip?" Psyche ask me with a smile on his face "This village is very beautiful~! Right?"

"It was fine and its alright." I mumble as I put my bags down on the floor. Tsugaru comes over and picks them up.

"I'll put this in your room for you. I take it you want to rest, so I'll show you around in a little bit." Tsugaru says in his calm voice with a small polite smile on his face as he walks off with my bags.

"Thank you." I tell him as he walks off. I go into the living to sit down and stretch. Psyche follows me and sits next to me.

"Alright? This place is so beautiful with its ocean and trees~!" He says as he throw his hands up in the air from excitement.

"Sure." His smile fades.

"Are you still upset that you won't have wifi?"

"Lets not talk about that." I mumble and look away pouting a bit at the lose of no wifi this summer. Psyche starts giggling at my misery.

Tsugaru walks back into the room "I just got a call from him saying he just arrived in the village. Shouldn't be too much longer till he gets here."

"Yay~! I can't wait to meet him~!" Psyche says with a smile on his face that soon turns in to a frown "What if he doesn't like me?" Psyche asks as tears start building up in his eyes.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't like you Psyche~?" I tell him to cheer him up. Its ture though. Ever since we were young, everyone adored Psyche. I never met one person who didn't like my twin brother. Not surprising since Psyche has always been friendly and bubbly.

Tsugaru nods in agreement with me and kisses Psyche on the cheek. "Don't worry. I know for a fact Shizuo nii-chan will love you." Psyche brightens up at the statement and the kiss.

I freeze as I hear Tsugaru say his brothers name. "Whats your brothers name Tsugaru?" I ask him in fear of me hearing correctly.

"Shizuo." He tells me with a questionable look on his face.

"Tsugaru...does your brother look like you?"

"Yes he does. We are twins after all. Just like you and Psyche."

I get up fast as Psyche and Tsugaru look at me confused and worried. I walk out of the living room to go get my stuff so I could leave before Tsugaru's brother gets here. Once I find the room my stuff is in, I grab it and start running out the door.

"Izaya nii-chan?" I hear Psyche call out for me. I feel bad for leaving already, but I have to leave before Tsugaru brother gets here. If I'm correct at who I think he is, then I need to get out of here before something bad happens.

As I open the front door, I bump into the one person who I fear to be Tsugaru's brother.

I smirk up to the shocked blond in front of me. "Well hello there, _Shizu-chan_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter :) I'm sorry if Izaya is too out of character. I know I'm never going to be able to pull of Izaya fully, but I hope I'm close enough to his character! <strong>

**Next chapter is Shizuo's point of view! **

**Review and I might get the next chapter up fast! xD **

**~Shizaya25**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again :) I'm glad you all like the story so far xD**

**This chapter is in Shizuo's point of view! Enjoy~!**

"**-" -Talking**

**'-' -Thinking **

**Ratings will go up in later Chapters.**

**Ps: SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

~Shizuo's Pov~

When I first started college I thought it was going to be one of the greatest days of my life. But no a certain _flea_ made sure that didn't happen. Let me tell you something, I hate violence. Usually I cause violence though because of my short temper and my inhuman strength. My high school life was nothing but violence. I hated it. It was never my fault too! People just pissed me off!

After high school I told myself I would start over new and fresh. No violence. It was going great till I met _Izaya. _He found out about my strength and wanted to see if it was true. At first I ignored him, but he kept bugging me! He kept bugging me to the point I snapped and tried to punch him. Key word tried. He is a fast fucking little flea I'll give him that. So instead of punching him I punched the wall behind him and caused a huge dent.

It was bad enough I didn't punch him, but he also cut me with that stupid flick blade of his. I didn't even see him take it out! Like I said he is a fast fucking little flea. Of course my anger got the best of me when I seen that he cut me, so I chased him. Which lead me to getting hit by a bus. I'm not even going to explain that one. Ever since then he's been starting fights and getting me in trouble just for fun! Ugh, I hate him!

'Calm down Shizuo. You don't have to deal with him for a few months.' I tell myself as I watch the world go by from my window in the cab. Today I am heading to my family's cabin to spend my vacation with Tsugaru, his boyfriend, and his boyfriends twin brother. I never met or seen my brother's boyfriend since I was in jail, for a crime Izaya pinned on me, at the time when he bought Psyche over to meet our family.

I won't lie and tell you I'm not nervous about meeting my twin brothers boyfriend, cause I am. I can tell by the way Tsugaru talks about Psyche that he really loves him. I'm really happy for Tsugaru. I'm just nervous cause I don't want to scare Psyche off. I already know Tsugaru doesn't like my short temper and violence (hell I hate it myself) and I don't want to disappoint him anymore if I scare his boyfriend or worse hurt him on accident!

'Relax Shizuo. You're not going to hurt him. Besides there is going to be nothing that will cause you to snap out into anger. From what you heard from Tsugaru, Psyche is nice and friendly. And the flea is somewhere far away from here. There is nothing to worry about.' I say to myself to calm my nervous down as the cab reaches my stop. I get out and grab my stuff as I pay the man for the ride.

I look down the long trail to the cabin and take a deep breath. 'You can do this.' I start walking down the five minute trail. As I walk I remember that I will be sharing a room with Psyche's twin brother. 'I wonder what he will be like. Hopefully somebody that doesn't piss me off. I don't want to cause trouble for Tsugaru.'

I reach the front door of the cabin and open it. Right as I open it, I feel a small person bump into me. I look down at the person who bumped into me and I feel my heart drop.

"Well hello there, Shizu-chan." Izaya says with his trade mark smirk on his face. I stare at him speechless.

"Is something wrong Shizu-chan~? To dumb to speak now~?" He asks with his stupid evil smirk still on his face.

I glare at him "IIIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA!" I scream at him as I feel my anger control me. I break the front door off and lift above me. Just as I was about to throw the door at him I hear a high pitch voice scream "NO! STOP!"

I look pass Izaya to the voice that just screamed. I see a Izaya look alike, but this one as pink eyes, looking at me with a frighten look on his face. He runs in front of Izaya and spreads his arms out in order to try and protect Izaya.

"Don't hurt Izaya nii-chan!" He yells at me with still a frighten look on his face.

'Nii-chan?'

"Shizuo?" My brother asks me with a confused and a hint of anger on his face.

Seeing my brother's face, I put the front door down lightly on the ground.

"Uhh, hey Tsugaru." I say with a nervous voice to him. The Izaya with pink eyes looks at me shocked. He looks back at Tsugaru then back to me.

"Wait! Tsugaru this is your brother?" He asks Tsugaru as he looks me up and down with his pink eyes.

Tsugaru sighs "Sadly yes."

'Great. I already disappointed Tsugaru.' Tsugaru then walks in between me and the Izaya with pink eyes.

"Psyche this is Shizuo. Shizuo this is Psyche." Tsugaru says as you wraps an arm around Psyche's waist. "And it already looks like you know Psyche's twin brother Izaya." He points to Izaya, who is smirking away at the scene.

Not only did I disappoint Tsugaru and scare Psyche right away, but now I just found out that I will be sharing a room with Izaya. My enemy. This is going to be the worst summer vacation ever!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Poor Shizuo! Don't worry things will get better...hopefully lol xD <strong>

**Next chapter ((I'm not sure who's point of view I'm going to do next so it will be a surprise!))**

**Please Review! I'm write faster the more reviews I get ;D and if I keep getting them I will keeping trying to update each day xD**

**~Shizaya25**


	4. Chapter Three

**I am back! So sorry for the wait guys, but now you don't have to wait like that anymore since I got my new laptop xD I'm going to try and update everyday again! Enjoy the chapter~**

"**-"- talking**

'**-'- thinking**

**Rating will go up in later chapters. **

**Ps: Sorry for any grammar errors ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

~Izaya's Pov~

"Well Shizu-chan I think your first impression on my brother went great~!" My smirk only grows bigger at the glare he gives me.

"Shut it flea!" he throws his bags on his side of the room.

"I'll take the bed and you can take the floor. I do believe a monster like you can handle sleeping on the floor." I say as I jump on to the only queen sized bed in the room.

"Like hell I'm sleeping on the floor!" He yells but then quickly lowers his voice "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

I smirk to myself at the change of volume. The scene that took in place a few minutes ago could not have been more enjoyable for me. Not only was it fun to see Shizuo's reaction to finding out I was here, but also I know one of his weaknesses now. I could tell just by the look on his face that he doesn't want to upset his brother. And the fact he just lowered his voice proofed it. The Shizu-chan I know wouldn't care about his volume towards me.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. No reason to yell or get mad. We can always just share the bed together~" I hold in a laugh as I seen the disgusted look on his face. It was priceless~! I should have token a picture.

"I'd rather jump off a cliff then sleep in the same bed." Now there's an idea~! As if he could read my mind he says "And no I'm not jumping off a cliff! I'll just sleep on the couch."

"But Shizu-chan I don't think Tsugaru or Psyche would like that~! They want us to get along after all." I fake a hurt face. Shizuo tensed up a bit at my comment. Knowing I was right. He sighs.

"Fine I'll sleep on the damn floor!" He goes to the closet and pulls out extra pillows and blankets.

"Yay~! I get the bed~!" I say as I throw my hands in the air just so I can piss him off. It works as he is now giving me a glare.

"Shut up! It's just for tonight. I'm tired so I don't feel like dealing with you. But tomorrow I'm getting the bed and you're sleeping on the floor. Rather you like it or not." He starts making a bed for himself by the end of the bed. It's a fairly small room and the end of the bed would be the furthest we could get sleep away from each other.

"Well you can try and make me, but I'm not sleeping on this floor. Not going to happen~!" I let him know as I take out my night clothes in my bag and head off to go change in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>~Shizuo's Pov~<p>

'Stupid flea, like hell I'm sleeping on the floor this whole summer!' I scream in my head as I throw down some pillows and blankets on the floor. 'He's lucky I'm tried and don't want to deal with his shit right now!' I growl angrily to myself as I grab my bag. I start unpacking a few things and stuffing them into draws.

I take out my blue sweat pants, white shirt, and new clean boxers. I lay them on the bed and start taking off my shirt. I work my way down and take off my pants and boxers. Right as I was about to put new boxers on I hear a voice behind me.

"_Oooohhh Shizu-chan~! Nice butt~"_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this chapter is so short! I had writers block in the middle and I couldn't think of a way to make their first night longer, so I cut it off short and start a new day the next chapter ;P I promise to make future chapters a lot longer! ((I'm going to try and do at least 2,000 words each chapter from now on ;D)) <strong>

**The more reviews I get the quicker I write ;D**

**~Shizaya25**


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And so sorry this chapter took a while! **

"**-"-talking**

'**-'-thinking **

_Past_**- flash back**

**Ratings will go up in later chapters~~**

**Ps: Sorry for any grammar errors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

~Tsugaru Pov~

_ "Hello my name is Tsugaru. What's yours?" I asked the small boy who looked about my age in the sand box. I was feeling a bit lonely since Shizuo-nii had the flu and couldn't come outside and play. _

_ "M-My name is T-T-Tsuki." he answered with a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear. Smiling down at the shy boy I raised my hand to him. "Well hello Tsuki, let's be friends." the shy boy nodded his head and shook my hand. Promising we will be friends. _

_ This was my first time ever making a new friend at the age of eight. I usually stayed by Shizuo-nii's side. My twin brother was strong for his age and was very short tempered. When he got mad he would often pick up the nearest heavy thing insight and throw it. Other kids were scared of my brother, so he and I were never able to make a friend. _

_ But now since Shizuo-nii wasn't here today I made a friend. It was nice having a friend for once that wasn't my brother. For a week we played non-stop together. It was one of the best summers I had. Of course once my brother got better and could play outside again, things changed. _

_ "So who's this Tsuki person you been talking about?" my brother asked me as we sat at the park's bench waiting for Tsuki. "A friend, you will meet him in a few minutes." I let him know. _

_ After only waiting for a few more minutes, Tsuki came running up to us with a big smile on his face. He looked at me and then at Shizuo-nii with a questionable look on his face. "This is my twin brother Shizuo. Shizuo this is Tsuki." both said hello to each other._

_ Sighing to myself in relief we all three went and played around at the park. We took turns sliding down the slide and helped each other push one other on the swings. It was all going great till we went and played in the sand box. Together we all made a big beautiful castle. We were all proud of ourselves. But the second we finished it, it was ruined by two older kids that came and stomped on our hard work. _

_ "Stupid babies." one of the bullies said. That's all it took to upset my brother for he got up and picked up the bench next to the sand box and threw it towards the bullies. Luckily for the bullies it didn't hit them, but it sure did scare them off. _

_ "Yeah you better run!" Shizuo-nii screamed. As he went to go chase them, and probably beat them down, I turned towards Tsuki who was shaking from the scene that took place in front of him. I was about to go and comfort him before he ran off crying. That was the last time I ever saw him again._

* * *

><p>Sighing to myself at the memory I finished unpacking mine and Psyche's belongs. I do love my brother. I really do. What I dislike is his anger. That time with Tsuki wasn't the last time my brother ended up scaring people away from me. I knew each time my brother didn't mean to do it on purpose, but it didn't mean it was okay.<p>

Laying down on the bed I waited for Psyche to come back from taking a shower. After what happened this afternoon I was very lucky he was still here. Hearing the door open, I sat up on the bed as I watched Psyche come into the room wearing pink pajama bottoms with a long white shirt that was actually mine. All I could do was smile.

Psyche blushed when he realized I was watching him. I couldn't help but smile even more at this. He was a pure angel sent from heaven and I was lucky to have him. Shutting the door he came and crawled into bed with me.

"Tsu-chan, stop staring. You're making me blush." He told me with a pout on his adorable face. Chuckling, I took his face in my hands and rested my forehead against his. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful Psyche." I whispered against his lips.

Shivering at my words he closed his eyes as I bought our lips together. After kissing him for a few seconds I deepen it by pushing my tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. He lets out a small moan as I push him down onto the bed. I start sliding my hand up his shirt. As I press my knee in between his legs he pushes me back.

"Tsugaru, no." Letting out a soft sigh, I pull myself away from him. Psyche and I have yet to take it to the next level in our relationship. He sits up and looks at me guilty. I pull him in to my lap and kiss him softly.

"Psyche it's alright. I'll wait as long as you want me too." It's true, I will. I will do anything for him. I would even wait ten years if he wanted me to, cause I love him that much to do so. He gives me a sad smile "I'm sorry Tsu-chan. I'm just not ready yet."

Kissing him softly again. "That's alright Psyche, I want you to be ready." Smiling down at me, he rubs his nose against mine lovingly. "How did I get so lucky to have you, Tsu-chan?"

I rub my nose back against his. "I should be the one saying that." We were about to go back to kissing each other until we heard a big bang next door to our room. Both of us jump a little at the sound.

"YOU STUPID FLEA! I'LL KILL YOU!" I heard my brother yell. I look back at Psyche and give him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about me brother. Let me go and stop him from killing your brother." Right when I was about to get up Psyche pulls me back into bed.

"It's fine. I bet my brother deserves it anyways. He may not seem it but he is kind of evil. He likes to torture people for fun. Plus he'll be fine. He knows how to handle a fight." I look down at Psyche in shock. I will never know how I got so lucky to have Psyche in my life.

He pulls me closer to him in bed and yawns. "Let's go to sleep now, okay Tsu-chan?" I smile and nod. Pulling the covers over us as Psyche snuggles closer against my side before I turn off the light. I watch Psyche go to sleep before I do. As soon as he's asleep I close my eyes and fall asleep with him in my arms.

* * *

><p>Next morning I was the last to wake up. Walking into the kitchen I see Psyche giggling away as he ate some cereal. Next to him I see a red face Shizuo-nii who was glaring at Izaya, who was making coffee with a big smirk on his face, as he ate his cereal.<p>

Looking back and forth between all of them I ask "What happened?" When I asked Psyche giggled more, Shizuo-nii turned even redder, and Izaya smirked even bigger. All I did was raise my eyebrow at this. Izaya was the first to talk.

"Yeah Shizu-chan, what happened last night again~?" Izaya playfully asked my brother with his smirk growing even bigger if that was possible. Shizuo-nii glared at Izaya and yelled "Shut it!"

Knowing I won't get an answer from these two, I look to Psyche who was laughing now. "Izaya seen Shizu-chan's butt last night!" Psyche yelled out laughing even harder. After a few seconds of trying to hold it in I started to laugh with Psyche, receiving a glare from my brother as I laughed. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! I thought I would do Tsugaru pov since I hadn't done his yet. Next chapter will be Shizuo and it will go back to when Izaya said he had a nice butt ;) lol Also I won't be writing too much on Tsugaru and Psyche's story ;P This fic will be focused on Shizaya more!<strong>

**Anyways, the more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next chapter up ;D**

**~Shizaya25**


End file.
